Logan Netherlands Rivera
Logan Netherlands Rivera (June 4th 401 Years Before Earth - March 7th 2994) is one of the Vehicle forms of the Rivera forms, his speed and maneuvering, makes him just about impossible to catch, by both cops, and even Dodger Rivera, he is considered to be the heart of the Netherlands. Manufactured War of 1211 3 Stooge Era Rivera Speedway During work the Era of Rivera Speedway he acted as a mechanic, despite being a car and the company's avenger, in other words he would often drive into a rival company's town and wreak havoc on traffic, in order for the rival to pay more money for all the damage that has been inflicted by Logan. [[Video:RHM_Hail_Fire_Track_9,_Album_6_Beltlogger_73|thumb|148px|right|'Logan Netherlands Rivera': Track 9, Everything I Do... Album 6... Beltlogger 73....]] However during races and demolition derby's Logan does get damaged servery and would sometimes have to be towed back to the R.S.W. garage by either Zero, or any of the surviving car forms that participated in the race. When It comes to hit and run attacks Logan would sometimes race down the highway and cause a huge traffic collision by striking down a bus, or any large object on four wheels in order to slow down the supply rout that contains important documents. parts and plans for newer vehicles. However during the collision between Rivera Speed Way and Thorndyke Inc. life became more difficult for him and the rest of the Rivera Car forms. Spies kept coming in to the Garage endlessly and would some times trash or even sabotage most of the cars that are not even alive. Every night Logan together with Dodger would always have to run night shifts endlessly so spies don't sneak into the garage again, and all it does is weaken the cars getting them so tired, that one time, Logan fell a sleep at the starting line when the race began 5 Minutes ago. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Rivera Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero after witnessing much of the excitement joined Rivera Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife C2 joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Rivera Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Rivera Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Rivera Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Rivera Speed Way any longer. Rivera Federation War Logan during The Rivera Federation War Acted as a Transport working under the Command Of Dark C.2. She apparently had him remove his black paint and had him changed into the one Above to make him look more terrifying, including so she can fall more secretly in love as well. Liberty City Destruction